


The Things We Lost

by TheSilverPen



Series: Avengers: A Fix-It Universe [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPen/pseuds/TheSilverPen
Summary: Tony Stark didn't die in the final battle with Thanos. Instead, Peter took the gauntlet and did the snap in his place. Peter survives, but it isn't good, and now he must learn to adapt to a new world post-restoration where some things are the same, but some are VERY different.Aka Peter loses his arm and has to adjust to life without it. Oh yeah, and he might be in love with Michelle Jones.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers: A Fix-It Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622719
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	1. From Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking college courses so I'll be updating as I go. I have up to Chapter 5 right now done.

Peter popped back into existence in the middle of a warzone. He stopped for a moment, trying to orient himself with what was going on. For the longest time, he’d been trapped in a dark nothingness with all the others who’d been Snapped during the fight with Thanos. He’d managed to speak to Dr. Strange during his time in the abyss who’d explained what was going to happen. He knew he’d taken a risk asking the wizard what was going on, but he needed to know if they were ever going to make it back. So when they popped into existence again, Peter knew what he had to do. He saw Tony sliding the gauntlet on his arm and shot a web, yanking it away from him. Tony stopped, shocked. It was just enough time for one of Thanos’s goons to tackle Tony backward, wounding him. Peter turned, horrified. The idea had been to keep Tony from getting hurt! Shaking it off, he took in a breath and slid it onto his own arm, wincing at the blast of power that shot through him. The blast of power caused an explosion, sending Peter flying. He could hear yelling as the other Avengers searched for him, but he was too weak to call out. The world was fading to black before Peter could stop it. 

*********************************

Peter came to, the dark, cold air chilling him to the bone. He shivered, rolling over and getting to his knees. His arm was on fire and the pain radiating down his side wasn’t much better. He stood carefully, testing his stability. His suit was damaged beyond repair. There was no sense in trying to activate Karen. He grabbed a branch from the ground, using it as a walking stick. _Where am I?_ He wondered, looking around. The battlefield where they’d fought had seemed to have erased itself. In its place were trees and hopefully the compound not too far in the distance. Peter trekked through the woods, his strength waning as he went along. He stumbled and fell against a tree, panting. 

Sinking down, Peter took stock of his injuries. His entire right side was burned, the gauntlet having nearly destroyed him. His arm was hopeless, and he wasn’t entirely sure how it was still attached. Blood was seeping from the wound, making him lightheaded. He rested his head against the tree, taking in a breath. He tore off what was left of the sleeve, tying it around the remainder of his shoulder. This is gonna suck… he thought, bracing himself. There was no way his arm was going to heal, and he knew with how he was feeling, it was just making him sicker. He prodded the arm, trying to feel for the bones. A quick feel of the arm told him all he needed to know. The bones in his arm were shattered. No wonder it hurt so bad. Testing one of the webshooters, he tied webbing above and below the location he’d chosen. It should leave him enough for a new arm, if Tony could build him one. He grabbed the pocket knife he kept in the suit. _Mr. Stark would get a kick out of that._ He mused. A superhero with the abilities he had and here he was, carrying a pocket knife in case he needed it for something. _Like what? What would I even use it for? Cut my webbing in a pinch?_ He asked himself. “Or in this case, to cut your own arm off.” He sighed, verbalizing it out loud for the first time. He swallowed hard and made the first cut. Even with the damage to his arm, it still hurt intensely. 

Peter’s hand shook as he worked, his stomach twisting into knots. With one final slice, he was through. The arm fell to the ground with a thud and Peter dropped the pocket knife. He turned to the side and threw up in the grass, barely able to keep himself conscious. Ah man, I just cut off my own arm! Ah jeez… Peter’s thoughts raced as he tried to get to his feet. He stumbled and fell, taking in a breath. “C’mon Peter, you can do this.” He encouraged himself. He got up, using the stick for stability. He took a few shaky steps, making his way through the woods. 

*************************  
“He’s around here somewhere!” Tony called out over comms. 

“You sure his suit’s not just broken, Tones?” Rhodey replied, scanning the trees again. “The kid took the full front of that blast, not to mention he was the one wearing th – ” He was cut off by Tony. 

“I KNOW WHAT HE WAS!” Tony barked. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, Rhodey, you didn’t deserve that. I’m just stressed.” 

“I know. We’ll find him.” He replied.

“Both of you, quiet! I see something!” Sam called out. Tony landed next to Sam, who was clutching something in his hand. “Oh god…” he gasped. “Is that…?” 

Tony paled, stumbling back. “That’s – that’s his arm. That’s the kid’s arm!” He cried. The three men stared at each other quietly, knowing what it meant. Peter was losing blood, and fairly quickly. He wasn’t going to make it much longer on his own. Tony swallowed back the bile in his throat, switching to the comms again. “Nat, Clint, come in.” 

“We read you, Tony. What’s going on?” Natasha responded. 

“You and Barton are two of the best at tracking um, blood. I – I need you to search for any signs of blood and follow it. Peter’s…he’s hurt really bad.” Tony explained, barely holding it together. Natasha looked towards Clint, his expression echoing her own. They knew they had to move fast or Peter might not come back alive. They took off, Clint in the trees and Natasha on the ground. Natasha stopped suddenly, spotting a red-clad foot next to a rock. She hurried over, eyes widening at the sight before her.

She knelt down next to Peter, checking for a pulse. It was weak and thready, but it was there. “Peter? Can you hear me? It’s Nat. C’mon bud, wake up for me.” She coaxed, moving the kid into a sitting position. Peter groaned sluggishly, barely able to open his eyes. Nat reached into her bag, grateful Tony had made them all take supplies in case they found him. She pulled out a water bottle, opening it and putting it to the kid’s lips. He drank a little before coughing uncontrollably. 

“N-Nat…?” He whispered. “The stones…take the stones…” He reached into his suit, pulling the stones from the pocket Tony had implemented. He handed them to Natasha before passing out again. 

Natasha looked up, catching sight of Clint now beside her. “Damn.” He frowned. “He’s in bad shape. Do you think the gauntlet did that to his arm?” She shook her head. 

“There’s webbing on the arm where it’s severed. I think he cut it off himself. He told me once that he carried a pocket knife on him.” She explained. Clint knelt down next to Peter and picked him up carefully. Natasha gathered the stones and the supplies and followed behind him. “Tony, we’ve got him. Get to the Quinjet. He’s in bad shape.” The two spies hurried back to the plane, setting Peter on the cot. Clint went to work, hooking an IV up to Peter’s remaining hand. He headed to the front of the plane, leaving Natasha with Peter. She placed a blanket over him, stroking his hair softly.  
“Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Где вы, где вы, гуленьки?  
Прилетайте на кровать,  
Начинайте ворковать.  
Люли, люли, люленьки,  
Прилетели гуленьки.  
Сели в изголовьице -  
Спи-ка на здоровьице.  
Стали гули ворковать -  
Стала доча засыпать.”  
She sang softly, hoping it would soothe the boy. Natasha didn’t remember much from her days in Russia, but she still remembered one of the nursery rhymes. Tony, Rhodey and Sam entered the plane, Tony immediately stepping out of his armor and rushing to Peter. He stopped, taking in the sight before him. Peter looked so small on the cot, his face bruised and burned from the blast. Half of his hair had been singed and there were pieces of his mask stuck to it. He made sure to take note to give the kid a haircut after the worst of it was over. He sank down next to Peter, taking his hand. “Hey buddy…” He smiled softly. “You’re so brave. You saved everyone. We’re gonna make sure you feel better, okay? I promise.” 

Natasha turned, pulling the stones from her bag. “Tony, Peter gave me these. What do you notice?” 

“The soul stone and mind stone are missing.” He stated, noting the remaining stones. “What happened to them?” 

“I’m back. Gamora is back. Vision is back. I think… I think Peter did it somehow. His wish, whatever it was, it brought everyone back. Not just those Thanos snapped. Thor said Loki contacted him as well and he went back to check the state of their homeworld. Tony, whatever Peter did, it’s incredible and far beyond what we dreamed of doing. This kid is amazing.” She gushed. 

Tony smiled softly. “Yeah, he sure is.”


	2. Rising Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's finally back at the compound but he's fighting to stay alive. Tony and May are practically losing their minds over him and Tony makes a decision that will forever change Peter's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never made this noted, but this is sort of an alternative universe to the actual one. Tony lived, Peter's in pain, the geek quad trio are all 18 now. I'm sure this will be fun.

They landed at the compound not long after, and Tony instantly rushed Peter inside. Dr. Cho and Bruce were already waiting, a team on standby to receive the injured hero. “Significant blood loss, burns from the blast, and he’s missing an arm.” Tony stated, rattling off what he knew. Before he could blink, Peter was taken from his arms and rushed to the trauma room. Tony paced outside, the rest of the Avengers close by. They were all shaken and scared, but none more so than Tony himself. Peter was his kid, his boy, and here he was, on the verge of death. Dr. Strange stepped up, placing an arm on Tony’s own. 

“Tony, we need to talk. What Peter’s done is something beyond what I thought possible. Two of the stones have been destroyed, and we need a plan for the rest of them. We must talk about what to do.” He explained. 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t care what you do with them, I can’t leave Peter right now. We’re in no immediate danger and he is. I don’t know that you understand what I’m going through or what Peter just went through, but right now nothing is more important than making sure he’s alright. I have to call his aunt and tell her that her nephew, the boy she’s raised as her own since he was little, is lying on a surgery table fighting for his damn life so excuse me if I’m not exactly thrilled about some stupid stones right now!” He growled. Strange backed off, retreating to the rest of the team. Steve approached Tony, urging him to sit down. Tony complied, only for the fact that he felt he might collapse if he didn’t. 

“Tony, look at me.” Steve urged. Tony met his gaze, eyes full of tears. “Peter is strong. Hell, with what I’ve seen him lift, he’s stronger than all of us. He’s going to come through this, I promise. You need to breathe and call May. She’s going to worry. She hasn’t seen Peter and we know she was part of the ones who disappeared.” 

Steve was right. May was going to be frantic, having reappeared like this. She would search for Peter as the first thing she did and Tony didn’t want her worrying for long. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring. “Hello? Tony? Oh thank god, tell me you’re with Peter!” 

“Yeah,” Tony cursed himself mentally for the break in his voice. “I’m with Pete. Uh, listen, May, Peter was part of the Snap, but he’s back. He…he’s the reason everyone’s back.” 

“What do y – oh. Oh god. Oh no no no not my Peter not my baby!” She cried, hysteria filling her voice. “Tell me he’s alive Tony! Tell me he’s okay!” 

Tony sighed shakily, trying to hold back his own tears for May’s sake. “He’s alive, but he’s in bad shape. His arm had to be amputated.” He lied, not wanting her to know Peter had done it himself. “He’s in surgery at the tower. I’ll send Happy over to get you.” 

“Don’t, I’m halfway there already. I knew Peter would be with you so I rummaged his room and found where he wrote down the address of the compound. Is it still there?” She asked. Tony gave her the address of the new place and told her he would be waiting. After a brief goodbye, the two hung up. Suddenly, an alarm rang through the building, alerting the group to a medical emergency. “FRIDAY! What’s happening?!”   
“Peter’s vitals, boss. He’s flatlined, I’m afraid.” The AI responded. Tony’s vision went dark as he hit the floor.

***********************  
“Tony? Can you hear me?” Rhodey asked, shining a light in Tony’s eyes. The man winced, nodding and waving the light away. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He groaned. “What happened?” 

“Peter flatlined during surgery and you passed out.” He explained. The look on Tony’s face had him scrambling to finish. “Easy, Tones. The kid’s alright, he made it through just fine. His aunt is with him now and asked for you to come in as soon as you were awake. Do you feel up to it?” 

Tony didn’t respond. He threw the blanket aside and got up, not caring that his shoes were missing. He rushed to Peter’s room, entering. He stopped, taking in the sight before him. May was seated beside Peter, stroking his hair as she talked softly to him. Tubes and wires ran everywhere from the kid, making his small frame look even smaller. Tony sank into the chair opposite May, unable to speak. “Natasha told me what Peter did. How he saved not just our world, but the whole galaxy as we know it. He’s so brave.” She began softly. “He’s always had such a big heart. I was unsure of all of this superhero stuff at the beginning, and I imagine if it weren’t for the fact that I know deep down I can’t stop him, I would certainly try now. I can’t, though. I can’t keep Peter from being who he is. It wouldn’t be fair. I know we can’t make it like it never happened but… Tony, he needs to be Spider-Man again. I know when he wakes up and sees the arm, he’s going to be heartbroken.” 

“You want me to make him a new arm, don’t you?” Tony stated, realizing what she was asking. May nodded. “I uh, I didn’t tell you on the phone because it seemed too harsh, but we found Peter already missing his arm. Sam and Rhodey and I found the arm, and Peter’s pocket knife.”

May let out a gasp. “You’re saying he cut it off? Himself?” Tony paled again and nodded. 

“I think he realized it was killing him. The gauntlet fused to his arm and the stones were reacting badly with his enhanced system, so he did what he had to.”

“Oh Peter…” May frowned, stroking the boy’s hair again. “He’s so brave… He still needs the new arm. Even if he did it himself, it’s still going to kill him inside once he’s lucid enough to realize what he did.” 

Tony nodded. “I’ll go and get started. I have FRIDAY set to let me know if anything changes, but if you need me, let me know. Pepper’s getting Morgan from school and then she’ll be by. I called her just before we landed.” Tony stood and headed to the lab, determined to have the new arm finished before Peter woke. He’d be damned if his kid was going to wake up to a world where he couldn’t be himself. 

*********************

It took two days for Tony to finish the arm. He’d worked straight through, not stopping to sleep. It was nothing compared to some of the inventing binges he’d pulled during the first iterations of the suit. Peter had remained unconscious the entire time Tony was working, and for that he was grateful. Tony had come up with a way to integrate the arm to the kid’s nerves, and it had meant another surgery. They’d done it last night as Peter’s advanced healing was going to make it more difficult if they waited. The plate they’d placed over Peter’s remaining upper arm connected to the nerves and once the arm was locked in place, the two pieces of tech would interact, allowing Peter full control of the arm. Tony had even integrated Peter’s ability to stick to walls and placed a webshooter in it as well. It was a sleek red and blue, an homage to his suit colors. He would be able to change it out, and Tony had two more arms already in production for various purposes. He was creating one which was weaponized and contained various gadgets Peter might need in the field, and the other was classier, done up in gold for special occasions. 

Tony entered Peter’s room, the arm in a box. “It’s finished.” He smiled. May grinned back at him and moved to allow the inventor to place the arm. It clicked into place and the fingers moved to let Tony know it worked. Peter stirred, his face twisting in pain slightly. Tony called for Dr. Cho to remove the breathing tube. 

Dr. Cho removed the tube, causing Peter to cough. “Easy, kid.” Tony soothed, offering him some water. “You’re okay. You’re in the compound medbay. I’m here and so is May.” 

Peter opened his eyes, squinting at first. Tony turned the lights down to ease the strain on Peter’s eyes. “Mr. Stark…? May…?” Peter whispered hoarsely. He looked over, catching sight of both sitting next to him. May smiled softly, squeezing his right hand. Right hand? He froze, looking down at his right side. His eyes went wide as he saw the metal arm, lifting his arm to get a look at it. “I can feel it!” He gasped, wiggling his fingers. “How?!” 

“It’s connected to your nerves. Anything you would do normally, you can do with that arm. It’s waterproof, combat ready, everything. It even shoots webs and sticks to walls. I’ve got two more as well, and we can always build more.” Tony explained. “I wanted you to feel as normal as possible, kid.” 

Peter grinned, testing out the webshooter. “Awesome! Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony grinned widely, his eyes lit up at Peter’s happiness. “We may have to make a more…tame one for school.” He chuckled. “I think red and blue is a little obvious.” 

Peter nodded, dreaming of all the things he and Tony could implement into the new arms. He’d lost his saving the world, but he had to admit, it wasn’t a horrible trade-off if he still got to be Spider-Man. He winced slightly at the pain in his side and remembered he still had other injuries. He sank back in the bed, sighing quietly. “Everything still hurts.” He moaned. May pulled the blanket up higher as Peter sank down, the true exhaustion settling in. A beep from the small bedside table alerted him, making him raise up. “My phone?” He asked, looking confused. 

“Oh! Yeah, I got your number reinstated while you were unconscious. Your friends have been texting you all day.” Tony explained. “You can call them and tell them where you are if you’re up for it.” 

Peter grabbed his phone but hesitated. “Ned knows…I’m sorry, it was an accident! MJ doesn’t though. A-Are you sure it’s okay?”

“We just got half the universe back after losing them for five years. It’s not going to be a huge difference if two high schoolers know.” He sighed. Peter smiled, eagerly dialing Ned’s number first. 

“Hello? Peter? Is it really you, dude?” He asked. Peter wanted to cry. He sounded exactly the same. 

“Ned! Yeah dude, it’s me. It’s good to hear your voice! I’m uh, I’m at the Avengers compound. Listen, before you come, you… you gotta know something. I’m uh, not the same. I mean, I’m still me, and I didn’t age or anything uh…” Peter rambled, not sure how to tell him. How do you casually drop the loss of a limb into conversation?

“Dude you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” He asked. “Did you get hurt?” 

Peter let out a shaky sigh. “Yeah, I did. I lost my arm, Ned. It’s a whole story we can talk about when I see you but you just needed to know that before you see me.” The two talked for a while before the pain meds set in, making Peter sleepy. He hung up with the promise of seeing Ned and MJ tomorrow.


	3. The New and The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets to see his friends, but things don't always go as plans. He suffers a minor set back in his recovery, but gains something new too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter I have so far, but it's where it gets cute a little bit for once.

Peter awoke early the next morning. A combination of excitement and pain had kept him awake most of the night, and he was getting restless being in bed. “May?” Peter called, sitting up. 

“Yes, baby?” She asked, looking up from her book. 

“I’m getting restless. I need to get out of bed! There’s nothing wrong with my legs, it’s just my arm and some burns! Besides, I want to take a shower before Ned and MJ get here. I don’t exactly look the best…” Peter sighed. May smiled softly, standing up. 

“Well…” she began. “Dr. Banner came in this morning before you woke up and said you’re cleared to try and move around a little. There’s a wheelchair in case you get too tired, or in case your legs give out a little. So let’s see if we can get that shower, hm?” 

May helped Peter to stand, watching him. Peter’s legs shook slightly, but he steadied himself with May’s help and took a few steps. He let go, walking on his own. “There you go!” She grinned. Peter made his way to the bathroom, stripping off the sweats he’d been dressed in. He stopped, turning. “What? Do you want me to go out? I’ve seen you naked, Peter. I raised you.” 

“No, uh, that’s not it. I mean yeah, I can do it by myself but…I know Mr. Stark said the arm was waterproof and all that but… I just want it off for this. I need to relax without it on.” He explained. May nodded, helping Peter take off the arm before stepping out of the bathroom. Peter turned on the water and stepped in, stripping off his undershorts. The water felt amazing as it washed over him, easing his aching muscles. He sank to the floor, content to let the water just pour over him. The pain of everything that had happened the last five years came flooding back. Being stuck in that place for so long. The battle with Thanos. Losing his arm. Everything was overwhelming and Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe. He pulled his knees up, resting his head on them. Why’d it have to be him? Why couldn’t things be normal? He let the tears fall, tired of holding them back for so long. Part of him wished he could just disappear or go back to when things were different, before all of this had happened. 

“Peter?” May called, startling him from his thoughts. “Are you alright in there? You’ve been quiet.” 

He let out a sigh. “Yeah, I’m fine May. I’ll be done soon.” He stood, finishing up washing before turning off the water and stepping out. He dried off his arm, putting the metal arm back in place before sliding his robe on. He couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror at his body, not ready to face the awful injuries the gauntlet had left him with. Leaning against the counter, he did manage to check his face, frowning at the black and red marks marring his neck and face. His hair had been shaved down shorter on one side, and he took mental note to get the other side cut too. If he was going to have to rock a faux-hawk, the least they could've done was make it match. Kind of looks like Clint's new style. He thought to himself. Peter walked out of the bathroom and headed for his bed, curling up in the corner with his blankets around him. May set out clothes for him, kissing him on the forehead before she left. Peter was grateful May could tell when he wanted to be alone for a while and didn’t pry. He got up and got dressed before curling back up in the corner. He pulled the blankets up, settling into a mini cocoon of blankets and pillows. “FRIDAY, turn on the tv please.” He asked, pulling the blanket up. He desperately hoped the nonsense on the tv would get his mind off himself for a little while. Ned and MJ would be there soon but there was too much time between now and their arrival for Peter to get lost in his thoughts. His own mind scared him more than anything, especially now. Mr. Stark had made the arm to negate the fears Peter had about not being able to be Spider-Man anymore, but that wasn’t the real fear he had. Sure, not being Spider-Man would’ve ruined his life, but what was there to ruin if he didn’t really have a life to speak of? No one was going to want to hang out with him and his new weird arm. They’d think less of him, and people would look at him weird. His social life was already pretty much non-existent, and this wasn’t going to help him any. 

Any chances he’d had with MJ were shot now. She wasn’t going to want him like this. He was part machine now, and no one wanted to date someone so dangerous. He knew the arm wasn’t set to do anything dangerous, or at least not this one, but still, how could he bring himself to trust it? How could he hold MJ like he wanted to without fearing that he’d hurt her? Peter pulled the blanket up over his arm, hiding it underneath. He didn’t want MJ or Ned to see it right away, or even at all. He realized he was becoming ashamed of his injury. Peter drifted off for a while, hoping sleep would help him to forget what was on his mind. 

May came in to wake Peter up after about an hour, MJ and Ned following behind her. “Hey Peter!” Ned greeted. He reached out to do their usual handshake but Peter didn’t move to reciprocate it. He frowned slightly, lowering his hand. “How are you, dude?” 

“I’m uh, I’m okay. Just, y’know, tired. Saving the world is exhausting apparently.” He tried to joke. Peter knew it fell flat when neither of his friends laughed. He wasn’t in his usual form today. MJ took a seat next to Peter, leaning up against him. Peter froze, stunned. Where was this coming from? MJ had never shown any affection towards him before… “MJ? Are you okay?” He asked, finally finding his voice again. 

“M’fine. Just thought I lost you s’all, you big dummy. I – I really like you, Peter. Like, more than a friend.” She sniffed, burying her face in the blankets. Peter let out a shaky sigh, causing MJ to look up. “What?”

Peter gently nudged the blankets off his arm, allowing them to drop and reveal the metal replacement. He looked away as his friends studied the piece of tech. “Whoa…” Ned began. Peter braced himself for it. He knew it was coming. The moment Ned and MJ would get scared and leave. “THAT’S SO COOL!” The boy cried. “What can it do? I mean, its StarkTech right? It’s gotta do something cool!” Peter’s head snapped up at his friend’s comments. MJ was quietly running her hand across it, sending chills up Peter’s spine. 

“I uh, I can feel that.” He commented. MJ’s eyes went wide and her cheeks reddened as she pulled her hand back. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I just wanted to touch it…” She apologized. 

Peter chuckled, holding his arm out for her to examine. “No, no don’t apologize. It was kinda nice, actually. I just didn’t realize how much sensation the arm had until you did that. Mr. Stark hooked it to my nerves using this plate.” Peter explained, disconnecting the arm and laying it in his lap. “There’s three I can pick from right now, and we plan to make more as we go along. It feels pretty real when I have it on. It moves just like my real arm, and it can sense touch and temperature differences too. It has my sticking ability and a built in webshooter that –" Peter stopped, realizing what he'd said. Ned knew, but MJ didn't. He put the arm back on, going silent.

"What did you just say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uhhhh…" Peter stalled, trying to think of what to say. "So, I might be Spider-Man?" He said, the statement sounding more like a question. 

MJ grinned, starting to laugh. "I knew the entire time you dummy! You kind of are a bit obvious." 

"What?" Peter gaped. 

"Well yeah. You always wear those black bracelets and never take them off. Then during Freshman year you were gone from Liz's party for a suspicious amount of time, and at the Decathalon trip you were gone when Spider-Man was saving our asses." She explained. "Plus, how else would you lose your arm during the Blip? Most normal people don't disappear and then come back injured and burned like you are. I can see the bandages peeking out of the collar of your shirt, and there's obvious burns on the side of your neck, Peter. You really think I didn't put two and two together when Ned said you were hurt and at the Avengers compound?" 

Peter sank back, relieved and shocked. "I…I guess I never thought about it." He let out a sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath this entire time. "It was pretty bad when I woke up. Everything hurt so much and my senses just make it worse. Even now it's still stinging a lot. I'll probably have scars. I haven't really gotten the courage to look at them yet. I know they shaved part of my hair. I did manage to look at my face." 

MJ took Peter's metal hand in her own, kissing it. Something tugged at his heart seeing her accept this new part of him so easily. "We're here if you want to look, Peter. We won't judge and if you need to cry, then you cry. It's not something you have to just accept. Anyone would be upset at a loss like that. It's your decision and you can take as much time as you need." 

Peter nodded and untangled himself from the blankets. He stood, his legs shaking slightly as he did so. MJ steadied him and gave him a small nod. He walked to the mirror, pulling off his shirt. Peter's eyes fell on the bandaging that encased his torso. He carefully unwrapped it with shaking hands. Letting the bandaging fall, he took in the sight of himself. Big, angry burns ran up and down his side, marring the remaining part of his shoulder as well. They ran down his to his waist and he was certain they continued down his leg based on how it felt. Two jagged lines, almost like lightning bolts in their appearance, ran across his chest and stopped just over his heart. He realized then how close to death he'd come. Tears fell swiftly down his cheeks as he stumbled backwards into his friends' arms. The trio fell to their knees, MJ and Ned holding Peter while he sobbed. Once he'd started to calm down, MJ motioned for Ned to retrieve fresh bandaging for Peter's burns. She delicately wrapped his shoulder and torso, making sure not to aggravate the already angry-looking skin. Peter leaned against her, still dazed from crying. His eyes closed and he drifted off, still leaning against MJ. 

"He's asleep!" Ned whispered. 

"Shh," MJ quieted, shifting so she was leaning against the wall, Peter still against her as well. "Let him rest. I'm fine like this for a while." She stroked his hair, reaching up and grabbing one of the blankets from the bed and pulling it over the two of them. "He needs the rest. He's been through hell."


	4. Coming To Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a choice about his future and spends time with MJ on his own. Fluff ensues.

Peter woke a few hours later, somehow back on his bed. MJ was next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He smiled, laying his head back down. If MJ was comfortable, Peter was content to stay there for hours. He let his mind replay the events of the past few hours, letting out an audible groan as he realized he'd had a breakdown in front of his friends. MJ stirred at Peter's noise, her big brown eyes staring at him with worry. "Peter? Are you in pain?" She asked, sitting up slightly. 

He shook his head. "No," He sat up, putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe I broke down like that in front of you guys…" 

MJ took his hand, coaxing him to look at her. "Peter, we don't judge. Crying is healthy. If I'd gone through even half of what you have, they'd have to sedate me." She soothed. Peter settled, shifting so that his head was on MJ's chest. The door slid open slightly, May poking her head in. She smiled at the sight of the two teens. 

"Hey you two," she greeted. "Pepper and I have breakfast ready if you're feeling hungry. If not, it'll be here when you are." She slid the door closed again, leaving Peter and MJ to themselves. The two teens found themselves staring at each other, arms around one another. MJ leaned in, kissing Peter softly. His eyes went wide but he reciprocated the kiss, feeling her lean into it. His hands moved, tangling in her hair as she rolled on top of him, deepening the kiss. Peter placed small kisses along her jawline and down her neck, eliciting a small moan from her. He buried his face in her neck, taking a moment to settle down. MJ kissed his shoulder, untangling herself from him. The two collected themselves before heading out to join the others for food. 

Peter stopped, leaning against the wall. A small wave of pain crept up his side, meeting with the nausea that had suddenly come over him. MJ looked at him, eyebrows raised. He nodded and the two walked into the kitchen, grabbing plates. They got their food and settled on to the couch, turning on the TV in the background. "I'm supposed to start back to school this week." Peter began. "I don't know if I can do it." Peter had been kept out of school for a week longer than everyone else due to his recovery time, but he was getting antsy about missing any more work. Still, the idea of going back to school and pretending everything was normal didn't exactly thrill him all that much. 

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there, and so will Ned. No one's going to give you any trouble." MJ replied. 

Peter frowned. "I don't know. I'm not really worried about the usual stuff, y'know? I faced off against Thanos; I can take Flash's bullying. It's the arm." 

MJ set down her empty plate, turning towards Peter. "You saved the entire universe and came out alive. That arm is a beautiful battle scar and I'm not going to let anyone tell you otherwise. Are you ready to tell people though?" 

Peter thought for a moment. Tony had offered to make him another basic arm, only this time in black. His suit would still cover the arm when he was Spider-Man so it felt kind of pointless to have this red and blue one if he would never get to show it off. He didn't want to have to change it out every time he went outside, and people were going to question how he'd lost his arm in the first place, not to mention the fact that it was StarkTech made it more suspicious. He needed to talk to Tony. "I need to talk to Tony. I think it's time we revealed Spider-Man to the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last fully typed out chapter, so it may be a bit before an update comes out. Just bear with me.


	5. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school and things get rough on his first day. Not to mention, what is that nagging pain he can't shake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depictions of medical procedures ahead. I decided that maybe Flash has some redeeming characteristics after all.

The smells and sounds of the lab filled Peter's ears as he stepped in, searching for his mentor. "Mr. Stark?" He called out. 

"What's up, Underoos?" He looked up, sliding the glasses on to the top of his head. 

Peter took a seat, letting out a sigh. "I…I want to tell the world I'm Spider-Man." 

There was a clang as Tony dropped the tool in his hand. "You what?" 

"Yeah…it's time. I lost my arm, Mr. Stark. I can't just make up some story about how I lost it. What if someone finds out that Spider-Man also lost the same arm? It'd be too weird a coincidence. I don't want to have to keep changing the arm every time I go somewhere." He explained. 

"I knew it'd come to this one day. I wasn't sure when you'd finally come around to the idea, but I'm glad you did. I'll have Pepper set up a press conference for tomorrow, okay? I made some adjustments to the Iron Spider suit, and I think we can use that to do the reveal. Obviously the audience is going to want to see you in both your suit and casual clothes, so we can't exactly have you go backstage. It would look like a trick. Here, take this and put it on your chest." Peter took the spider emblem, placing it on his chest. "Now hit the center of it." He did as Tony instructed him, yelping when it started to move. Peter's Iron Spider suit wrapped itself around him, covering his clothes. "Now, when you use it in the field you'll still want to strip down to your underwear or it might get uncomfortable, But for the conference this will do fine" He explained. "You're nervous about school, aren't you?"

Peter nodded. Tony placed a hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly. "I just don't know that I can do it, Mr. Stark. I mean saving the world is one thing but going back and facing everyone? How am I going to do that?!" 

"Well first," Tony began. "You're going to do it in style. I know you barely had your license barely six months before the Blip, so this came for you today." Tony pulled out an envelope, handing it to Peter. Peter opened it, pulling out the small card.

"NO WAY! Is this my license?!" He asked excitedly. Tony nodded. "Wait, this says I'm 18…" 

"Ah, yeah, the government decided that since most kids were midway through the school year when it happened, they'd just pass you all and let you move to the next grade. So with that came an additional 'gift' of sorts. They let everyone age by one year." He explained. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh how nice of them to 'let' us." He stared at the ID, having to admit it was a pretty good photo of him. At least it was better than any photo now, with the scars all over the side of his face. He sighed and tucked the ID into his pocket. "So what do I do with this?" He asked. 

"Take the car. You know the one. FRIDAY's installed in it, in case you need her. You can pick up your friends if you want, that way all of you can walk in together on your first day back." Tony finished, tossing Peter a set of keys. 

Peter gawked, staring at the keys in his hand. "R-Really? Thanks, Mr. Stark! I'll be super careful, I promise." Peter rambled. He settled, staring at the floor for a moment. "I never asked if you're still hurting." 

Tony paused, setting down the tool in his hands. "You worry too much, kid. The injury I got was nothing compared to you. I didn't even really notice it until after you were settled. It was just a concussion. Nothing to worry about." He said, shrugging it off.

"It didn't sound like 'nothing' when I talked to Bruce about it…" Peter stated, eyeing Tony. 

"Look, maybe it was a little worse than that but it still wasn't anything compared to yours. I'm fine, Pete. I promise." He assured the boy. Peter sighed and nodded, relaxing slightly. "Go back to your girl. I'm sure she misses you." 

Peter stood, wincing slightly at the pain that crept back into his side. He brushed it off as part of his injuries and left the lab, heading back to the living room of his floor. MJ was reading quietly on the couch when he walked in. "Hey you." He greeted. MJ looked up, smiling. 

"How'd it go with Tony?" She asked, shifting so Peter could join her. 

"Does everyone but me call him that?" He scoffed. "It went fine, um, we've got a ride for school tomorrow if you want it. To- Mr. Stark is giving me his car for the day." Peter explained, holding up the keys. MJ jumped up.

"That's amazing! Oh my god this is going to be the best day ever." She grinned. Peter nodded, shooting Ned a text to let him know what was going on. MJ stared at the clock, letting out a sigh. "I should get home. My family's going to worry about me." 

Peter walked her to the door, the two saying their goodbyes with a kiss. He didn't want her to go. Things had been so crazy since he'd come back, and she felt like the only normal thing. He needed normal in his life so desperately right now. Peter slinked away to his room, shutting the door behind him. He dove back onto his bed, pulling the blanket over him and curling up. For all he cared, the world could go away. His side was aching from the burns and his shoulder felt like dead weight after wearing the new arm all day. He detached it, setting it on the bedside table. He was going to have to talk to Mr. Stark about finding a lighter material. He sighed, trying to go to sleep and forget the rest of the day.  
********************

Peter couldn't shake the feeling that lingered in the back of his mind the next morning. This day wasn't going to be easy and he knew that, but something was screaming at him and he couldn't place it. He stared at the device Tony had given him, picking it up and placing it on his chest. He tugged on a t-shirt, content with how flat the device was. No one would even know it was there unless he told them. He finished tossing his books into his bag and heaved it on his shoulder with a sigh. His arm was mostly covered by his jacket, thankfully, but you could still see the hand, and it was obvious it wasn't a real hand. 

He walked out, giving Tony and May and Pepper a quick goodbye before taking off for the car Tony had given him. He swiftly made his way to MJ and Ned's houses respectively, picking them up. The chatter in the car held an excited air, but Peter tuned it out. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind wouldn't go away, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. The aching in his side wasn't helping either. Peter steered the car into the parking lot, shutting it off. "Do we really have to go in?" He asked, letting out a sigh.

"Peter it's going to be fine. You'll see dude! I bet Flash doesn't even bother you once!" Ned encouraged. 

Peter got out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Everyone's going to notice, Ned. This is kind of hard not to notice." He held up his metal hand to indicate his point. The three teens walked into the building and to Peter's surprise – and relief – no one really paid attention. Everyone was wrapped up in trying to find their friends again. Peter made his way to his locker while Ned and MJ parted ways with him to find their own. 

"HEY PENIS." 

Peter froze. "Oh no." 

Flash approached him, a smirk on his face. "What's the deal with the arm huh? You lose it in a lego-building contest?" He joked. "Or maybe you got too lonely while everyone was gone hm?"

Peter slammed the locker shut with his metal arm, denting the door. "Flash, don't try me right now." He growled, staring down the boy. The noise had gotten the attention of the entire hallway, bringing them into the conversation. 

"Aw, is wittle Penis Parker upset?" Flash mocked. "What are you gonna do, hit me?" 

Peter thought about it for a second but remembered the device Mr. Stark had given him. He dropped his backpack, tugging off his shirt. He tapped the spider, waiting as the suit spread from it, wrapping around his body. It snaked underneath his jeans and wrapped around his feet inside his shoes and socks. The mask was last, closing over his face. Once it was done, he tugged off the mask. "You wanted to know how I lost my arm? This is how, Flash." 

Flash looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered. "Ha! Nice little trick, Penis. As if you'd be Spider-Man. He's way cooler than you." The other students laughed at Flash's comment, mocking Peter with jokes of their own. 

"Hey nerd! Did Mr. Stark knit you footie pajamas just for today?" A student called from the back. More laughter ensued. 

"NICE COSPLAY, LOSER!"

Peter let out a grunt of frustration, shooting webs at Flash until he was wrapped up. He leapt onto the ceiling, sticking easily. Flash's jaw dropped, leaving him sputtering. The other students gasped, some turning their phones on to capture it on video.

"Do you believe me now, Flash? I am Spider-Man. I fixed what Thanos broke and I put the Universe back. Me and the Avengers. I lost my arm saving the world." Peter explained. He winced again, taking one hand off the ceiling to rub his side. Suddenly, Peter lost his grip, falling from the ceiling with a hard thud. MJ and Ned were instantly by his side. "H-Hurts…to breathe…!" He gasped. MJ helped him to his feet while Ned cleared the hall.

"Back up! Give Spidey some space!" Ned yelled. 

MJ passed Peter to Ned, stopping and turning towards the crowd. "Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man risked his life for you and for the world, and yet when he came out and showed you his true identity, you mocked him for it. You forced his hand; made him use his powers while he was still healing! Look what you've done!" She ranted. "If anything happens to him, it's your fault. All of you." MJ and Ned rushed Peter into the bathroom, letting him sink to the floor once the door was closed. Peter tugged at the suit, managing to get it down to his waist. Sweat beaded on his chest and the angry red lines running up his side were turning black. "Peter!" MJ cried, kneeling beside him. "Oh my god, we've gotta call Tony right now." 

Peter tried to shake his head but could only groan. His breathing came in short bursts and both friends could see he was struggling. "I'll go get the nurse. She might be able to help!" Ned offered, running out of the room. MJ lifted Peter's head onto her lap, stroking his hair soothingly. The overwhelming feeling that he was dying was undeniable, as much as she tried to push it down. The door opened slightly and Flash peeked in. MJ's head snapped up in an instant. 

"What." She growled. "Did you want to film him dying?" 

"No, um…" Flash looked around nervously. "I…I took first aid courses after we came back from… whatever it was that happened to us. Parker – I mean Peter's lung is collapsed. Hear that wheezing? Yeah. He's not getting enough air." Flash approached slowly, holding his hands up to attempt to settle the wild look on MJ's face. "I can help him." 

MJ stared down at Peter, who managed a small nod. "Fine. If anything goes wrong, it's on you." 

Flash just nodded, taking off his jacket. He dug into his backpack, pulling out a medical kit. "My dad's a paramedic. He teaches me a lot of procedures in case I'd need to help someone in a car crash or something." He explained. Flash poured the disinfectant over Peter's side before making the cut. Peter grunted slightly, turning his head. "This is gonna suck, Peter. Like a lot. I'm sorry." Flash pulled out the tubing from the packaging and lined it up, inserting it into Peter's chest. He pushed slightly as Peter screamed, then withdrew the guidewire. Peter gratefully sucked in shaky breaths, able to breathe fully again. Flash cleaned up the area and taped the tubing in place, sitting back. 

"T-Thank you, Flash." Peter rasped. "I would've died." 

"You saved the world. It’s the least I can do." Flash replied, packing up his supplies. "MJ, let the nurse know I did the tube and he's got adequate breath sounds, okay?" He slipped out of the room before either could speak. The rest of the time was a blur. The nurse arrived and fitted an oxygen mask to Peter's face and Mr. Stark was instantly called. Peter blacked out before he even showed up.


	6. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's sick but still determined not to let the reveal be called off. The world finds out.

Light flickered through the window as Peter slowly opened his eyes. He let out a groan, flinging his arm over his eyes. "I can turn it down if it's too much," Tony began, his voice low. "The light sensitivity should wear off. Your senses are heightened right now." He got up and turned the lights down, his footsteps echoing in Peter's ears. He gripped the blanket covering him, able to feel every fiber of it. "Bruce and Dr. Cho have done a thorough exam. That Flash kid saved your life. The gauntlet caused a buildup of energy in your system, which sent you into overdrive and caused the pain. Your nerve endings are basically on fire." 

"Good to know." Peter mumbled. "How long?" 

"Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner think it will be a couple of days at least. There's really no timeline for this, Pete. No one's ever done what you've done and lived to tell about it besides, well, Thanos." He sighed. "We just have to wait it out. Dr. Cho thinks it's similar to a detox. Once the worst is out of your system, it should start to fix itself." 

Peter curled up as a wave of pain tore through him, a moan slipping from his lips. Tony frowned, stroking the kid's hair gently. He pulled the blankets up over him, sitting quietly beside him as he waited for the pain to pass. Peter suddenly shot up, his eyes wide as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Tony grabbed the bin beside the bed and held it as Peter got sick. Once finished, he flopped back against the pillows. "Ugh." He groaned. "This sucks." 

"I know, Underoos, I know. Pepper's going to make the press conference tonight for you, that way you don't have to. The plan was to introduce you to the world, but you're not ready to do that right now in your state." Tony explained. 

"No." Peter argued. "Tell Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner to give me whatever they have to, but I'm not missing this." Peter grabbed the bin again, getting sick.

Tony sighed, rubbing Peter's back. He finished and cleaned up, leaning back against the bed. "Peter look at you! You can't go to the reveal like this!"

Peter got up, shakily attempting to stand. He took a few steps and nearly fell, his legs giving out. Tony reached for him but Peter waved him off, wanting to do it himself. He made his way to the shower, yanking the IV from his arm. He stripped off the sweats he'd been changed into, turning on the water and stepping in. For a moment, the world faded away. The pain subsided and the feelings that had been driving him nuts and causing his senses to go haywire seemed to ease. He leaned against the wall, letting the hot water run over him. He closed his eyes, letting the moment of peace take over. Finishing his shower, he turned off the water and stepped out, slipping on his robe. He gripped the counter as the wave of pain hit him again. Breathing deeply to will the pain away, he eased his grip on the counter, frowning at the indentation he'd already made. _C'mon,_ he thought to himself. _You're Spider-Man. You're stronger than this. You can do this!_

He got dressed, placing the Spider on his chest. Tony was waiting for him as he exited his room. "Peter, please. You're barely staying upright! You don't have to do this right now, kid." He reasoned. "No one will think less of you if we move the reveal." 

"I'm not moving it. I've been out of commission for far too long already, and I know you guys are there to step in and save people, but I'm Spider-Man. I'm the guy they look to when the Avengers are off fighting larger threats. I'm the one who rescues families from burning buildings and saves the old lady from the robbers. I'm their everyday friendly neighborhood hero and I can't let them down." Peter countered. He stumbled briefly as the pain hit again, causing him to clench his jaw. "I'm doing this, Mr. Stark. I'd love it if you were up there supporting me." 

Tony's face softened as he held onto the kid's arm. "Always, Pete. I'm not going to let you fall, I promise. I'll be right there." 

The two made their way to the conference room, Peter stopping every few feet to let the pain settle. The noise as he approached the room had his senses in overdrive and it felt like his brain was being stabbed a thousand times by tiny little needles. He spotted MJ in the crowd next to Ned and flashed them a smile as he made his way backstage. MJ pushed through the crowd, making her way to Peter. "Peter!" She gasped, kneeling next to the chair he'd sat on. "You look awful." 

"Gee, thanks MJ." He rolled his eyes. 

"I just mean," she sighed. "You don't look so hot. Tony told us what happened. How are you even standing right now?!" 

Peter gave her one of his signature smiles but she saw right through it. "Honestly MJ I'm about four seconds from passing out and I think I might throw up again before I actually make it on stage. Everything is so loud and my healing factor won't work so I'm stuck dealing with this like a normal person would be." MJ rubbed his back in small circles, trying to soothe him. He leaned his head against her, sighing softly as his body relaxed. Ned entered, looking concerned. 

"Peter? Whoa, dude. You don't look good." He noted. 

Peter simply moaned in response. He couldn't make his mouth form words anymore. MJ placed her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up!" She cried. "Get a wet towel and a bottle of water. If he's making it through this than he's going to need our help." 

Ned nodded, grabbing a bottle of water and a towel. MJ placed the towel on Peter's forehead while Ned held the water so he could take a drink. Peter sipped the water gingerly, afraid that too much would upset his stomach. "You've got this, Peter. I know you can do it." Ned encouraged. "You're so strong, dude." 

Peter got up, determined more than ever to make it through this. His head was swimming and his stomach wasn't far behind, but he made his way to the stage as Tony called his name. Peter had already activated the suit, not really sure when he had. He walked out, pulling the mask off and waving. It took all of his strength to stay standing, a smile on his face as he waved to the crowd that cheered his name. "Thank you, Peter." Tony dismissed. "And thank you, ladies and gentlemen for your time today. It was our pleasure to introduce you to the newest member of the Avengers, and the one responsible for the reappearance of our missing loved ones." Peter made it just behind the curtain before collapsing in Happy's arms. MJ and Ned were instantly beside him as the medics swarmed. Tony appeared a moment later, shouting instructions. 

Peter didn't care. He'd done it. He'd made it through the reveal and now the world knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there we have it. Peter's identity is known. However, we're far from done. Hope you're ready for the rest of this crazy ride.


	7. Getting Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's recovery really begins.

It had been three days since the reveal, and the world – mostly New York – was still reeling from the revelation. At school, Peter had been the topic of conversation no matter where you turned. Surprisingly, it was positive. Even Flash didn't have a bad thing to say about him, now that he knew. Ned didn't care for any of it, though. Back when Peter had been just Peter Parker, no one but he and MJ had cared about him. None of them knew him like he did. They just liked the idea of a superhero being their classmate. "Can you believe this?" MJ scoffed. "They're acting like they've been friends with Peter this entire time. The only person in here who might genuinely care right now besides us is Flash, and I have to admit, he really surprised me the other day." 

"Yeah, who knew he had all that medical training?" Ned mused. "Maybe he's not as bad as we think."

MJ side-eyed him. "Oh you did not just go there." She shifted her backpack and glared as another boy whistled at her. 

"Why don't they back off?" Ned asked. "You're literally wearing Peter's decathlon jacket. It's got his name on the back. You're literally Spider-Man's girlfriend." 

She shrugged, walking into class. "If they don't touch me, then I don't see a need to get Peter involved. He's got enough to deal with right now anyway. When he comes back, they'll back off and it'll be fine." The two took their seats, both staring at the empty seat where Peter usually sat. "Do you think he's doing okay? Tony said he's barely been conscious in days." 

"Peter's strong. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he'll be fine. Besides, we can go visit after school. Even if he's not awake, he can still hear us." Ned replied. MJ nodded as class began, turning her focus back to the teacher. 

The day passed way too slowly for MJ's liking, but soon enough she found herself at the Avengers Compound. Natasha waved at her as she walked through the doors of the medical bay. She was starting to become familiar with each member of the team with as often as she found herself around now. She made her way to Peter's room, bracing herself for what might lie behind the door. May was closing the door as she approached. "Hey May." she smiled. 

"MJ! Oh it's good to see you!" May greeted, hugging her. "I've been so busy at work I've barely gotten time to come visit. Peter's awake." 

"What? That's great! I'm sure Peter understands. He knows you love him and that you'd be here constantly if you could. I'm going to go in and see him for a bit." MJ hugged her one more time, walking in. "Hi." She greeted softly.

Peter's head poked up from under the covers, his face breaking into a smile. "MJ…" He called softly. She took a seat beside him, taking his hand. "I'm glad you're here. Being stuck in bed is boring." 

"You gave us all a scare, Peter. You've been out for three days." She frowned, kissing his forehead. It was no longer burning up like it had been three days prior. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better I guess." He sighed. "I'm getting tired of being stuck in here." Peter scooted over, looking longingly at MJ. She climbed into the bed beside him, snuggling up to him. "This makes it better." He smiled.

MJ pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. "Ned and I have been so worried. Everyone at school has been talking about you. Of course they're acting like they've been best friends with you for years, not like they're only doing this because of who you are." A brief look of hurt crossed Peter's face, making MJ instantly regret her words. "I'm sorry Peter! I didn't mean it like that…" 

"It's okay. I get it. I know that I don't have a lot of friends. Mr. Stark told me this would happen. That people would find out and they would want to be friends with me for what they got out of the deal." He explained. "I prepared for this. Part of me hoped he was wrong, that people would actually care about me." 

MJ frowned, stroking Peter's hair. "For what it's worth, they're missing out on not knowing you." 

Peter gave her a small smile, shifting onto his back so that MJ's head was on his chest. "I have to get back out there…" he sighed. "I'm supposed to be helping people and I can't do that if I'm stuck lying here in bed." 

"You're going to be out there saving people soon enough, Pete. You need to heal first. I don’t want you getting out there too soon and getting hurt. You've been through enough." Peter rolled over slightly, facing MJ. Their legs tangled together as they dozed lightly.   
*************************

A few hours later, Peter awoke. MJ was gone, but Ned was sitting in a chair, reading a new comic. "Is that Star Destroyers 3?" Peter asked, easing himself into a sitting position. Ned looked startled for a moment, before nodding and handing it over. 

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome? It just came out today!" He replied. Peter flipped through it, eager to read it. "I'm done, if you wanna borrow it. Mr. Stark said you're still on bed rest so I brought some things you can do." 

Peter set the book on the nightstand, smiling. He'd missed Ned and his ability to take in situations and normalize them. Ned opened his backpack and began pulling out items. He passed Peter a Lego kit, explaining which one it was as he went along. Peter stayed quiet, watching and listening to his friend. "You okay, Peter?" Ned asked. 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for this, Ned. I really needed something like this today." Ned nodded and started unboxing the Legos for them to build. The two spent the next few hours building, working late into the night. For a while, Peter didn't think about his arm, or the illness the gauntlet had caused. He finally felt just a little bit normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this will be about 10 chapters in length total, so only 3 more.


	8. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on his first patrol since getting his new arm. Of course he gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So things have gotten kind of crazy but the good news is I have a lot of time on my hands right now. I don't think this will make it to ten chapters, so nine it is.

"Now promise me you'll take it easy out there." Tony began, checking the suit's stats on the computer. 

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask. "I'm just going for a swing, Mr. Stark. I'm not going to fight any bad guys. I mean, I don't plan to, anyway." He swung from building to building, relishing the feeling of being outside. It had been so long since he'd been able to do this, and he'd been itching to truly test out swinging with the new arm. It didn't really feel all that different to him, if he were honest. Peter grinned, letting out a shout as he swung. Civilians waved at him as he flew past, cheering at seeing their hero back out on the town. 

"Hey Spidey! Good to have you back!" Someone yelled. 

"It's good to be back!" Peter replied, flashing a thumbs up. Suddenly, Karen sparked to life in his ears. 

"Peter, I'm detecting illegal activity on First and Fifth. Should we engage?" The AI asked. Peter's heart sped up. Mr. Stark had asked him to stay out of trouble, but he couldn't help it. There was no way he was leaving his city in its time of need and letting the other Avengers swoop in while he sat on the sidelines again. 

Peter changed direction, swinging towards the criminal activity. "Karen, keep a track on them. We're going to foil their plans." He landed on a rooftop near the criminals, scoping out the situation. "Five guys huh? They might be greasier than actual Five Guys." He smiled at his own joke, leaping off the roof. "Hi guys! Today's a bad day to rob a jewelry store." He fired a web at two of them, pinning them to the wall. One charged forward, attempting to attack him. He flipped over the guy's head, firing webs at him to pin him to the vehicle behind him. Peter punched the fourth guy, knocking him backwards into the wall. "Really? You guys aren't even putting up a fight!" He laughed, stepping back. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind. 

"You're not so strong, little Spider." The man laughed. 

"Peter! I told you not to get in any fights! Tell Karen to activate Spider Fist." Tony yelled over the headset. 

"Karen! Spider Fist!" Peter's metal fist detached from the arm and launched upwards, into the man's face. "Whoa that was cool!" Peter stood up, brushing himself off as the cops arrived. "I think you guys can take it from here." He said, shooting a web up onto a ledge and swinging off towards home. Peter swung through the window of his room, landing gently in front of his bed. He stripped off the suit and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He washed away the dirt and grit of the fight, letting the hot water pour over him. He stepped out and dried off, quickly changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Tony was waiting for him when he left his room. 

Tony crossed his arms, giving Peter a knowing look. "How bad's the damage?" 

Peter let out a sigh, dropping his shoulders. "Just a few scratches on my arm. I've got a couple bruises as well. That's it, I promise. Nothing major." Tony seemed to not believe him for a moment, before relaxing. 

"I just don't want you getting hurt again." Tony explained. "But, it does seem like you handled yourself pretty well out there. I guess…I guess I can't keep you off of patrol anymore. So you have my permission." Peter grinned, hugging Tony. Tony just chuckled, hugging him back.


	9. Author Note

Hey guys. I'm ending this one at chapter 8. My mac has crashed at least 5 times (it's brand new, I'm so frustrated) and deleted almost the entire thing each time. I'm tired of copying it all back over and trying to do the new chapter when it ends up getting erased halfway through. Sorry if you were looking forward to a chapter but yeah I'm done. New story will be up soon. Provided it doesn't delete that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the English lyrics for the song in the first chapter. Not as cool sounding when you put it in English in my opinion.  
> Looly-looly-loolenki*  
> Where are you, little doves?  
> Come descend upon the bed  
> Start to growl at little lad.
> 
> Looly-Looly-Loolenki  
> There come my little doves.  
> There sit they at your head,  
> Wee-wee sleep my little lad.


End file.
